x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Official Friends of the X-Files Wiki
Category:Basement Office : From User talk:Mulder I think I should tell you now, I am sorry that I haven't fixed my signature yet. I would like to know if you are looking for any "Official Friends". I am an administrator at a wiki called SWGames, dealing with the gaming universe of Star Wars. We started on January 3, 2007, and currently have nearly 200 articles. We haven't been able to get many users yet, and I believe if we were to become official friends with X-Files Wiki, we would be able to get many users. I think this is a great wiki, very informative! If you are interested, you may contact me on my talk page. Thank you very much! [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My talk']] 20:03, 29 March 2007 (UTC) *Actually, there are many wikis who have official friends. Wookieepedia for example, has about ten friends. The official friends idea, is to have a section on the main page. If you look at SWGame's main page, we have one that has Puppet Wikia and Disney Wiki. So, if you were to accept this offer, there would be a section on your main page with a link to SWGames. It's not a big link, or anything, but it usually sits at the bottom of the page. Now by that, people who would visit SWGames could see the link, and follow it to X-Files, and in return, people who saw the link to SWGames, could visit there. In other words, X-Files would sort of "endorse" SWGames by putting a link at the bottom of the main page, while SWGames would "endorse" X-Files, by doing the same. To better understand what I'm talking about, you might want to look at the bottom of SWGame's main page. Thanks! [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My talk']] 23:59, 30 March 2007 (UTC) *Also, if you would like to discuss a little more about this, I encourage you to use our IRC. If you are new to the IRC, you can use http://ircatwork.com, and then fill out your username, type irc.freenode.net in the server area, and #swgames in the channel name. I should be on there for a while. Thanks! [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My talk']] 00:05, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::I moved this here, because it's more appropriate to address this to the community than just the founder (no offense Mulder!). This might be a good idea to put at the bottom of the page (it would look like this). Oddly enough, one of SWGames wikis doesn't link back (w:c:Disney), so is that just an oversight, or can you add other friendly wikis without a link back (with community approval of course).--Tim Thomason 19:52, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, DisneyWiki was supposed to add us sooner. They have still yet to do so, however. Mulder left a comment on my SWGames talk page about it. Here is what he left: Thanks for welcoming me to this wiki and for further explaining the nature of the "official friends" idea. I should have been clearer in my above post - I saw the links at the bottom of this wiki's main page, but thought the concept might entail more! I am confused as to why you are making "official friends" with wikis that have nothing to do with Star Wars! Wookiepedia declined to accept the Muppet Wiki as an "official friend" precisely because it is not Star Wars-related! Is it simply because this wiki and those you are making "official friends" with, are currently small? If so, is it not possible that the users of this wiki and the others may regret making "official friends" with each other, once they have grown, due to their unrelated content? (Does that make sense!) --FalseEye 14:18, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I believe I should clear this up. No, we do not go looking for small wikis. I happen to think this wiki is doing pretty good, myself. But I should also say, SWGames is entirely different than Wookieepedia, at the time being. Wookieepedia only wants friends who have something to do with Star Wars. Now I don't blame them for that, but SWGames believes that we should not stick to one subject. For instance, Star Wars and The X-Files are in the same genre, science fiction. Now, I think it's pretty safe to say, that most of the crowd that is on The X-Files Wiki, are science fiction fans, and again with SWGames, most of the users are fans of sci-fi. Now, by having users that search on here, they can see that link at the bottom of the main page, and decide to follow it. And in doing that, the users of SWGames, can see the link on that page, and follow it to here. And in having that link, it proves to be better, as each wiki will get more people, if that makes sense. It would be an "endorsement", so to speak. It is just providing a link on the bottom of the main page, so other users could "discover" the other wiki. So say a user were to click onto SWGames, and saw the link on the bottom of the main page. They click it, and it leads to X-Files Wiki. So, that means, you have a new contributer. And it would also do it in reverse, so users of X-Files would see it, and start contributing to SWGames. I am sorry for not making much sense, I'm not really the person to do these kind of things. If you would like to contact me, you can do so on my talk page. Thank you very much, and sorry about my signature! [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My talk']] 06:12, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I believe I should also tell you, that if you do click on to the link on April 1, it will show up Barbiepedia. Don't worry, it is an April Fools Day joke, similar to what Wookieepedia has done. [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My talk']] 06:25, 1 April 2007 (UTC) To me, this idea seems good and I would support it! But I would like to know what the rest of the community thought, before we accept this offer - after all, as Tim Thomason states above, "it's more appropriate to address this to the community than just the founder"! :) --Mulder 11:00, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :That seems great with me! [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My talk']] 00:08, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, and Barbiepedia is now over. [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My talk']] 04:44, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :::I would definitely support this. --Colonist 16:49, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::::So should there be some sort of a vote on this? [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My talk']] 22:15, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :::::It's been so long, I forgot this thing still existed. ;-) Anyway, I just thought I'd update you with some new info. SWGames now has over a thousand articles, 1,182 to be exact. If X-Files Wiki is still interested, feel free to contact me. [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My talk']] 11:39, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Any word on this? I still say that I would support this. --Colonist 21:16, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::I have still yet to recieve any word in this for a while. Again, we'd still love to have the X-Files Wiki as a friend if you'd still have us. [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My talk']] 19:56, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::**cough** Um, any word on what's going on? SWGames now has nearly 2,000 articles, if X-Files Wiki is still interested. [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My talk']] 22:50, 11 December 2007 (UTC)